The Snow Storm Of New Beginnings
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Wade has scares, ones that run deep into his past & brings him nightmares almost every night and he doesn't think anyone shares his pain or can help him up from where he's fallen. But what are the odds that the person who can pick him up is just about to walk through the front door when his at a friends house after a storm hits. Warnings inside. Sheamus/Wade.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright mates. As you can guess from the summary, this is a fanfiction wrote by two people. Me, Madamchainsaw, and Nobledonkey. We put our heads together and came up with this. **

**Warnings: Violence, rape, Master/pet, forced sex, beatings, self hate, MxM, slash - and just general dark themes. But it lightens up in the end :) **

**Disclaimer: Me and Nobledonkey don't know anything to do with this story apart from the plot. If we're gonna use any occs, we'll let you know. **

The Snow Storm Of New Beginnings.

Chapter 1 : Winter Nights - Damn This British Weather!

After hearing a loud knock at the door, Wade glanced at William Regal - the person who had allowed Wade to stay in his house whilst this dreadful weather passed over them. There was another loud knock at the door. William had locked it due to the harsh hail and snow storm that had come only moment's before Wade had stepped foot into the house, the younger man was lucky that he hadn't been caught in it. Wade knew what the British weather was like; once when he was younger he had been out in this type of storm - it had been horrible to say the least. It was hard to walk in and you could never see what was in front of you. Wade would have thought that anyone with a brain wouldn't be out in this, but apparently; not all people had a brain.

William looked at Wade, a clear expression of: Open the door - on his face. Wade simply rolled his eyes before giving a short nod of his head. He hurried to the door, not wanting to leave whoever it was outside in this weather longer then necessary. Wade unlocked it, grabbing the handle and yanking the wooden framed door open - he was rather startled by who was on the other side. Wade had figured all of his coworkers had buggered off to the hotel to sleep before the next showing of the wwe - not all though.

However, with who this person was, Wade couldn't help but feel the need to slam the door on his ugly pale face - but, the Brit had some sort of heart, and it wouldn't let him do that. Instead, Wade stepped back, giving a hand motion for the older man to come in. He wanted to ask him whether or not he had lost his mind as to why he had braved the cold harsh snow storm to come here, but Wade held his tongue. The other male was, of course, like another son to William - Wade could respect that...he hoped.

"Sheamus!" William said his name in surprise. It had been a long while seen he saw the crazy Irish man. "I thought you had gone to the hotel with your fellow coworkers? Wade here had just dropped by to say hi, unfortunately, the weather stuck hard once more."

"I had planned on going to the hotel, fella," Sheamus said, taking off his coat and passing it to Wade. The young Brit frowned, what did they take him for? Some kind of maid? "But then the weather had other plans, my plane was late arriving - and the hotel was about 30 miles away. I needed a place that was close by because the Taxi's aren't running in this sort of storm." William nodded his head, completely understanding where Sheamus was coming from.

"Well, you look like you could use a nice warm meal and a room. Times like these I'm thankful I brought a house with three rooms in." William chuckled. Wade moved to where the radiator was, which was giving the room a lovely warmth, he then placed the wet coat over some of it. Wade was listening to the conversation between the pair, how they talked and talked about anything and everything. Here he was hoping to go to the bed room that William had let him have for the night - maybe even read a good book before he went to sleep, but now he didn't know. If he sneaked off it would seem rude, if anything; Wade Barrett had been brought up with manners, so he couldn't do that.

Wade stood there, by the radiator, like a spare plug - his mind wondered as he looked to the floor. Counting some of the patterns on the carpet, anything to by-pass some time of just standing there like a nob. "To be honest with you, fella, I'd rather have a nice warm bath." Those words made Wade's head snap up, he didn't know why, but he thought that Sheamus would have just wanted to go to bed and sleep out the storm and his journey here - again, it appeared he was wrong. What was new for him today? Unfortunately, William turned to Wade, the most charming smile on his face. Wade, however, knew what was going to come next from the older British man.

"Wade," he started so kindly. "You know you've been here many more times than Sheamus has, I don't suppose you'd be up for running the man a bath would you?" Wade looked at the older man, glaring slightly, trying to hold back a sigh of frustration. It was a lie, if anything, Sheamus comes here regally to share a pint or talk about something with William - but with that said; Sheamus was his favorite of them both. Why make Sheamus, Regal's guess, work when you have Wade here, who barely comes by but knows where the bathroom is. Wade wasn't going to be rude and say no, though, William could kick him out if he said no - not that he would - but it's better safe than sorry.

"Give me a minute and I'll have it done for you." Wade said, trying not to let the fact that he felt like a maid show. Sheamus took a glance over at him, he smiled kindly and Wade felt his face start to get hot - but he hid it well. Mainly by walking out of the room and up the stairs. Wade had, when he was younger and William was training him in wrestling, been told non stop to watch what he said to people. Sometimes Wade forgot to think before he spoke, earning himself a lot of trouble in the wwe. Hence some of his past with the Nexus, there had been an up roar because he and Cena had a falling out backstage before Wade took it to the ring; Which had been a big mistake on his part.

Closing the bathroom door behind himself, Wade sighed heavily. He was tired, at least he was only a few rooms away from his bed, he could think about that while he ran the bath. His nice, warm bed, that was - in all rights - calling for him at this very moment. Shaking his head a bit, Wade set about doing his job. He was nearly finished filling up the rather large bathtub when the door opened. "It's almost done," he said without turning to see who it was. Wade wiped his brow, the steam from the hot water was filling the air and coming onto his skin. It was making his clothes heavy from the humidity and Wade silently wished that he could jump in the bath once it was done just so he could get his clothes off.

No other words were spoken, but the sound of someone taking off their clothes could be heard. Wade chanced a glance back at the door, seeing Sheamus there, taking off his clothes - his trainers and socks already gone. Wade was sort of glad that his skin had already turned red from the heat of the water as he watched Sheamus' broad chest slowly be exposed. The green-eyed mans tongue wet his lips quickly before he turned away to finish his job. Placing a towel near the tub, Wade tried to keep his eyes to himself instead of on Sheamus' large chest - but then he realised he had yet another problem here. Sheamus was between him and the door. Surely though, Sheamus, would allow him to get through...right? Wade wondered whether he should just tell him to get in the bath and then leave, or brush past him to go or maybe even be nice and ask him to move.

Wade didn't mean to stare at the paler man though, but he couldn't help it. He was, to his mother and father's disgust, a homosexual. It was something he didn't want to have come out about himself, unfortunately Wade picked a right job though; didn't he?

Wrestling other men who were half-naked - yeah, what a way to go. The only people in the wwe who knew that Wade preferred the same-sex was Chris Jericho and the man whose house they were in - William Regal. Chris only knew because Wade had one of his _"Dreams,"_ and was muttering a mans name - the next day Chris had confronted him about it, because the name he was muttering had been Chris'. Wade had told him he was gay, Chris had been fine with that but made sure that Wade knew they were just friends and nothing more. Chris was a straight man; with kids and a beautiful wife. And then you had, William, who had walked in on Wade having sex with an old boyfriend - Regal had, as well, been fine with it. But did ask for them to lock the door next time.

Before Wade could even think another thought, Sheamus dropped his kegs; leaving him in nothing but his dark grey boxers. Wade flushed at the sight, his face redder than ever before. He gulped a little, his eyes wondering down to the last piece of covered up flesh. Sheamus smirked a little, his blue eyes lite up with a certain something as Wade eyes looked over his body.

"Like something you see, fella?" He joked, making Wade's eyes shot up to his eyes.

"No!" He yelled, blushing adorably. "Bugger off Sheamus." He growled out, Sheamus raised his ginger eyebrow but stepped out of Wade's way. The British born man didn't take any time in rushing to the door and banging it shut as he left. Once outside, Wade breathed deeply, leaning against the door. He looked down at himself and saw the semi bulge that was in his trousers, shaking his head - Wade tried to think of anything but the Irish man in the bath room. About to be fully naked, wet, in a steamy bath that was big enough for two -

Wade gasped as he squeezed himself tightly, trying to get rid of his growing erection. He couldn't, not here, not now, not about him! Not Sheamus, Wade hated the man, he didn't like him - yet he was turned on by seeing him in nothing but his boxers?! Shaking his head, Wade decided to leave now and save any humiliation that he may have if William walked up or Sheamus opened the door. Quickly making his way to his bed room, Wade opened the door and stepped in, gently closing it before sliding down the wooden frame.

_"You dirty whore," _Wade's eyes went wide as he remembered **HIS **voice, it boomed inside his head loudly. _"Little bitch, you like that, don't you?" _A dark chuckle came and Wade soon found that he's member went soft. Tears clouded his eyes as he recalled the deep voice that haunted his dreams at night. Wade took in a sharp breath as the tears finally fall down his cheeks.

"Why now?" Wade questioned himself, pain filling his tone.

Wade didn't know how long it had been since he last cried, but after what seemed like hours - his head hurt like hell. After crying for a few more minutes at the memories rushing through his mind of his ex lover, Wade finally tugged off his clothes and put his pj's on. An old Nexus shirt and black shorts. Then finally he crawled into his bed, shuddering at the cold of the covers...wishing that he had someone to hold him again...

Before Wade knew it, he was drifting off to sleep, imagining the warmth he craved so much holding him.

* * *

Sheamus laughed to himself as he watched the blushing Brit run from the room. He and Wade had never really been friends, in truth, they had hardly even talked since the Brit came through Nxt to win and enter the WWE. Sheamus sighed quickly before he removed his boxers and stepped into warm water, sinking down into the large tub; making the water come up to his neck as he lent back to enjoy the warm bath as it worked the soreness out of his body.

This day had been the longest day in his life. He had been on a flight from the states, stuck in the window seat with a very rude person in front of him who had lent their seat back, pining his legs in a very uncomforted position. Sheamus had bit his tongue for most of the flight until he had at last gave up and moved to an open seat. Once the plane had landed he had lost his bags and had given up trying to talk to the woman behind the desk about it, instead he went to the stadium the wwe was going to be showing at - only to be told all the other superstar had returned to the hotel because of the snow storm.

Sheamus once again sighed, trying to push the horrible trip from his mind, letting his body relax when he breathed in the calming steam that felt the room. The Irish man had to admit that he was happy about getting stuck now and not being able to get back to the hotel, after all, it had been ages since he had seen William and the added fact that most hotel rooms bathtubs were too small for someone of sheamus' height to take a calming bath in which he really needed - was a plus.

As Sheamus relaxed; his mind started to wonder. As it did, the image of Wade blushing so much and trying to hide the fact he was checking him out - which the Irish man knew he was doing from the simple fact of seeing Wade's eyes wonder over his body. Sheamus smiled to himself, he loved it when people looked at him like that, he didn't really care who they were - it just gave him a rush which ran straight to his core and turned him on greatly. Sighing yet again, Sheamus started to move his hand up to rub over his chest, enjoying his own touch as he slowly started to move his hand down his body.

"Sheamus, mate. You ok in there?" A voice came from the other side of the bathroom door, making Sheamus jump and sit up.

"Yeah, fella, I'm fine; just enjoying the water tis all." He yelled back looking at the door, his heart beating a bit faster than normal.

"Well that's good, just wanted to let you know that I'm heading off to bed, mate. I've fixed the room down the hallway for you to stay in tonight, alright." Williams voice came back.

"Thanks, fella." Sheamus replied. Quietly listening as he heard footsteps move down the hallway, he barely even breathed until he heard a door open and close. Waiting a few long moments, Sheamus fell back into the water; making it rock and wave - some of it going over the side of the tub and crashing to the floor. "I shouldn't be thinking like that in a friend's home." Sheamus told himself, almost ashamed of what he was aiming to do in Williams bathtub.

After a moment sheamus let his mind go blank as he took in a deep breath, realising just how tired he actually was. Leaning back against the tub, he rested his head; letting his mind drift off as he took in slow deep breaths to make his heart beat slow. The water felt so good that Sheamus didn't even want to move, he just wanted to lie there forever enjoying the bath. The Irish man was so lost in enjoying the water, he hardly heard the noise of soft footsteps come from outside the bathroom. Thinking nothing of the sound, almost positive it was just in his head, that was until he heard the door handle start to twist.

"I'm still in here," Sheamus muttered in a relaxed yet loud tone. The twisting sound didn't stop though, and was soon followed by the sound of the door swinging open which was accompanied by a cold wave or air that hit Sheamus' skin; making him sit up quickly. "Hey fella, at least close..." The ginger haired man stopped mid-sentence as his blue eyes took in the nude, pale, blood covered man who stood before him. The man had fine-cut blonde hair that was also covered in blood, and cold blue eyes that looked like they could eat someone's soul. Sheamus felt his body go cold as he took in this man who smiled at him with a dark kindness.

"Not you..." He muttered quickly before everything went black.

Sheamus jumped awake, gasping for air, making the water splash around him. He looked at the door then took a well needed deep breath, "it was just a dream," he said in a tried, haunted tone before he lent back and dunked his head under the water. Letting it wash over his head and wash away the cold sweat from his dream. It wasn't long before the Irish man surfaced again, slowly getting out of the tub; pulling the plug as he stepped out before picking up the towel and wrapping it tightly around his waist. Sheamus turned and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like he'd been in a brawl with five giants and lost. His face was even paler then normal and had two large black circles which enclosed his blood-shot eyes.

_'God,'_ he thought as he looked at himself. He was so tired in truth, more so than when he had drifted off in the tub. His body felt like it was made of lead and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Groaning as he turned around, Sheamus left the bathroom; turning off the lights. Not caring about his discarded clothes as he headed down the pitch black hallway, moving as if he was a zombie stalking his next meal. As he moved along he ran his hand along side the wall until he felt a handle and opened it slowly before sliding in and closing the door behind him. Once inside the dark room, he let the towel drop to the floor and moved over to the bed; pulling the covers back just enough to crawl in the bed and then pull them back up over himself. Sheamus was out as soon as his head hit the pillow...

* * *

_[**Wade's** **Nightmare**]_

_Wade looked up from the bed he was chained to, his collar almost strangling him as he looked towards the door - waiting for his master to return. Wade's normally beautiful green eyes were now red and puffy and his cheeks had smeared tear stains on them, his throat was dry and sore from all the screaming he had done while his master played with him, beat him, hurt him - broken him. The safe word they made had done little good to stop it; and seemed to only encourage his master to be more forceful even though Wade had cried for him to stop._

_Wade whimpered softly as he moved on the bed, catching his sore arse on the covers; his naked body shivering from the cold air coming through the cracks in the cheap hotel windows. The former leader of Nexus closed his eyes tightly as he heard the door open and bang shut, he hoped beyond anything that his master would think he was asleep. The pain that he had just endured was far too much for one person to handle, let alone to have it happen all again before an hour had even past._

_A deep, dark chuckle came from the figure in the shadows of the otherwise gloomy room. "Sleeping pet?" He asked, running a hand up and down Wade's left side. The Brit tried his best not to move at the touch, but couldn't help but let a shriek of pain escape his thin lips when the rough hand brushed passed one of his many bruises. A chill ran down Wade's spine as he felt the hand quickly go from his side, he knew now that this, whatever his master was going to do to him again, was going to be much more painful than earlier._

_"Open your eyes, Barrett." Wade quickly did as he was told, not wanting to disobey his master in fear of another beating. Green eyes stared up into dark, hate-filed blue orbs. "You love me, don't you?"_

_"Y-yes M-m-master, I-I l-love you." Wade tried his hardest not to sob as his masters hand took hold of the leash to his collar - tugging on it hard; almost choking the former bare knuckled fighter as he did._

_"Then why are you crying you worthless piece of flesh," a hard slap came to his face - making his head spin. "Don't act like you don't enjoy what I do to you, you're nothing but a dirty whore who I took in - don't you dare forget that. I took you in, I helped you, you are my pet - you do as I say. Understand?!" His voice lingered in Wade's mind, the beaten Brit nodded his head quickly - preying that this would all be over soon if he did as his master says._

_A punch to his nose was made, breaking it again. Fresh tears came pouring out of wade's eyes as he felt the blood from his re-broken nose go down his face - being mixed with salty tears. "I didn't hear you, do you understand me, pet?!" Wade's master yelled at the top of his lungs, clearly not caring who heard him shout. Wade's eyes closed as he did his best to control his tears of pain to be able to talk in a clear voice to his master._

_"I-I understand, master."_

_"Good boy," his master laughed, stroking the side of Wade's face in an almost caring way. "You know you don't even deserve to be in my bed, you're just a fuck thing, understand."_

_Wade's heart shattered at those words. Even though he had been put through hell, being beaten or forced into having sex, he still loved his master more than anything and would do whatever he wanted as best he could - but his love was unshared. His master took him as a warm body to fuck, to break and play with - nothing more than something to cum inside of or take his stress out on. Wade was positive that there had been some sort of love between them at first, but now...now there was nothing but shattered glass to tread on._

_"Yes, I understand master." Wade whimpered out, looking down in total submissiveness._

_"Good pet, just remember that I'm the one who brought you here and got you so far - if you didn't have me; you're still be on the streets of England selling yourself to some dude - you'd be nothing." Wade nodded his head, taking in his masters words. If Wade didn't have him, he would be nothing. A heavy weight soon found its self on Wade's legs, the Brit looked up and shuddered - he wasn't going to be let go anytime soon. His master took hold of his cock, stroking Wade's shaft until it grew somewhat hard - the Brit felt a pang of disgust with the way his body reacted; but couldn't do anything as the touches continued._

_"I told you you'd liked it." Wade whimpered again and turned his head to the side. His cock still had the little lube it had in it from when his master penetrated him only minutes earlier. His entrench was practically ripped open by force as his masters giant cock entered him, filling Wade out almost immediately. The former leader of Nexus cried out at the pain, what little lube was still inside him did nothing to stop the burning sensation coming from his semi hard cock. Wade cried silently; knowing that this was only the beginning of his nightmare..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobledonkey's A\N; Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I had told Mschainsaw I would write most of this one since she did most of the last one, but then life hit me in the face with a college lit paper after paper and that mixed with work killed me. Thankfully Mschainsaw didn't mind and after god only knows how long I got it wrote, and being the dear she is she edited it and added to it making my junk readable XD. S****o I hope you all still like it and keep reading and telling us what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own anything to do with this story apart from the plot its self. **

**Warnings; Slash. MxM. Master/Pet fic. There are lyrics from a lullaby in this chapter - but I wrote them up a bit differently then what they actually are. **

The Snow Storm Of New Beginnings.  
Chapter 2 : Protection In The Most Unlikely Ways; An Irish Lullaby.

Sheamus walked through a dream World of spinning mist, which held an odd and creepy silence to it. He knew this was a dream because he had been having the same dream for the past few months. He would walk in the mist trying to look around for something he wasn't sure of. The mist, however, was just too thick and would just wait until the nightmarish screaming started with the sound of people yelling for help, and then the haunting blood covered man would show up again; knife in hand. Sheamus would have to watch as he killed whoever would run out of the mist while the ginger haired man was forced to watch the body not move, the man who had killed would come to him smiling, giving him a kiss while he dug the knife into his gut.

Sheamus waited, his ears ready for screaming that would start the dream again - but none came, and nor did the man. After a while Sheamus was about to give up when his ears picked up on a sound, however; It wasn't the sound of screams but of a much softer sound. "Hello?" Sheamus called as he searched the mist for whoever or whatever was making the sound. The Irish man waited for a moment then heard a much clearer sound this time, he could just about make out the sound of someone crying.

He wasn't sure why, but he started walking until his eyes fell upon a small shadow in the mist, the crying sound coming from it.

"Hello?" Sheamus asked again as he edged closer to the shadow figure on the ground, almost expecting a trap and for this just to be a new way for his nightmares to torture him. The figure however didn't make any sign that he had heard Sheamus and kept crying. "Are you ok, fella?" Sheamus asked as he came and kneeled beside the figure.

"Please stop it." The figure whispered, almost as if it was replying to someone far off.

"Stop what fella?" Sheamus asked, reaching out one of his large hands and placing it softly on the back of the shadow.

"Don't hurt me anymore, please!" The figure called out in pain but didn't move; almost as if it was bound to the spot.

"Don't worry fella, I won't be hurting you." Sheamus said in a low, confronting voice; the pain that was in the shadow's voice was pulling at his heart. The shadow however didn't seem to hear Sheamus and kept repeating itself over and over until finally, Sheamus pulled it into his large arms. Hugging it tightly and whispered into what he thought was its ear. "No one will hurt ye, I got you; your safe." The shadows looked up at Sheamus, its large green eyes looking at him with a confused look as dark, black lines ran down its cheeks.

"Have me, s-safe?" The shadow asked; for the first time seeming to notice the larger man

"I have ye fella, I have ye." Sheamus reassured the shadow figure, unsure why he was confronting a dream figure made by his brain. The green-eyed shadow looked up at him for a few long moments, then gave a sob and nuzzled close into Sheamus's large, bare chest - wrapping its arms around him tightly. "Shh now, little one." He said, patting the shadows back as he moved slowly downwards so that he and the shadow was laying down on the ground.

The shadow figure still holding tightly onto his chest, as if it would fly away forever if it let go of him. Sheamus didn't know why but this figure felt right in his arms and as if it was meant to be there. Sheamus, of course, seemed to almost be a calming effect on the shadow who was smiling as he snored softly on Sheamus's chest.

_'Sleep well little guy,'_ Sheamus thought as he kissed the top of the shadows head before he to closed his eyes, falling asleep next to the shadow figure of his dreams...

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open. Sheamus quickly glanced around the room he was in, the window, which was shut but didn't have curtains on, showed the snow covering different roof tops; and that the snowing blizzard which the Irish man had walked through to get here had seemed to stopped for now. However, that wasn't what got the ginger haired man most, he felt as though he was being squeezed to death. Like a mother hugging a son she hasn't seen in three years or something.

Turning his head, Sheamus looked to his side, seeing dark brown hair on his chest that was attached to a head. Unfortunately, Sheamus couldn't see whoever the dark hair belonged too, as the it was covered by the blankets. Reaching out a pale hand, the Irish-born man gently pulled down the white blankets - staring at the figure he saw. Wade. What was he doing in Sheamus' bedroom? Had he got the wrong one?

Realising his mistake about coming into the wrong room, Sheamus tried to move, only to be held back by two, strong arms. The Brit had a death grip around Sheamus' middle section, but even though Wade was squeezing the life out of him; that wasn't what was on Sheamus' mind.

No, on Wade's creamy, pale face was tears stains over his cheek. Was Wade the figure Sheamus had seen? The shadow crying in the mist? Begging not to be hurt again? Shaking his head, Sheamus found the thought of the shadow figure being Wade Barrett, of all people, to be ridiculous It couldn't have been, could it?

Slipping his arm down to his stomach where Wade's arms were tightly wrapped around him, Sheamus tried to pull at them, but not hard enough to wake up the sleeping Brit. However as much as he tried, though, Sheamus couldn't get Wade to release him from the hold. Sighing to himself, the ginger haired man lent against his pillow. A feeling in his stomach came, one of uneasiness. What would Wade do if he woke up and came face to face with him?

Sheamus was brought out of his thoughts by a sniff, a sob following and then the body next to the Irish man began moving. Wade's arms moved from Sheamus as he started to groan and moan in pain. Wade's body was riddled with tremors as he shook, fresh tears coming from his shut eyes as he shook back and forth on the bed - gasping and whimpering as he did.

Sheamus watched as Wade cried out, not loud enough to be heard outside of the room, but still enough to hear the pain dripping from his voice. "_Please_," Wade whimpered. "_Don't hurt me, not again. I'm sorry _- " Sheamus' heart broke as he saw Wade in pain, his stomach turned at the weeping Brit's expression. Without thinking much of it, he did what he had done in his dream. He pulled Wade to him, holding onto his shivering body, keeping him close to his chest. However, unlike the shadow, Wade didn't settle down.

Holding onto Wade as tightly as he could, Sheamus rested his head atop of the Brit's. He could only think of one other thing to do, something that his Ma' would do for him whenever he had the haunting nightmares as a child. There was an old Irish lullaby that Sheamus' Ma' used to sing to him and his brothers when they dreamed those dreadful dreams, it always helped calm him down - letting him have a peaceful slumber once more.

_"Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby," _Sheamus sang, his voice soft and gentle. _"Back to the years, of loo-li lai-lay; and I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love, for the road that you go. May you sail fair; to the far fields of fortune, with diamonds and pearls - at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune; may you find kindness, in all that you meet. May there always be angels, to watch over you; to guide you each step of the way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm; Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay." _Sheamus hummed the rest of the tune, stroking his fingers through Wade's short chopped hair - noticing that Wade stopped moving and was curled into him, his head resting against Sheamus' shoulder. The tears no longer flowing from his eyes.

Sheamus smiled as wade was fully calm, a smile coming to his face, the Irish man hadn't felt like this for almost five year's and thought he would be happy if he never had again, but now... "Wade," Sheamus sighed as the realisation set in. Wade wasn't gay and even if he was he hated Sheamus and wouldn't want him or ever feel the same way Sheamus did right now. Sheamus shook his head as he looked up at the dark Ceiling hanging over him, "can't ya cut me a break for once?" he asked, his voice low almost as if he was talking to some unseen person.

Sheamus was silent, in deep thought of what to do next, but then felt Wade move; making him look down at the small Brit who was nuzzling closer to him almost like he was trying to become one with the Irish man. Sheamus smiled down at him, slowly kissing the top of Wade's forehead before he laid his head down next to the former leader of Nexus, knowing that he should enjoy this feeling because as soon as Wade woke up it would turn to hell. With that; Sheamus closed his eyes, holding back a tear which was had come to his eyes...

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was the rough winds blowing in the air, some hitting against the window of Wade's bedroom. The Brit groaned in his sleep, he didn't want to open his eyes or even get up yet, he was so comfty. The warm under the covers were just right and Wade found himself wishing for a few more hours of sleep, which was odd for him because he normal hated sleep - to many nights had his dreams been haunted by unwanted nightmares.

Moaning a little, Wade leaned in closer to the warm. Two strong arms wrapped around him more tightly and Wade smiled, rubbing his face against the beating chest he was lying on...

_'Wait a minute,' _Wade thought. _'Beating chest, warm arms...what the fuc - ' _Panic ran through Wade's mind as he pulled back against the strong arms to come face to face with Sheamus! The Irish man opened his eyes at the sudden movement, he's face lite up as he saw Wade, blue eyes sparkling in the light and his lips in a loose smile that was plastered over his face.

"Morning fella," he grinned, looking at Wade leaning up against his chest. Sheamus' arms unwrapped from Wade's body, even though he already missed the feeling of Wade against him. "Sleep well?"

Wade's mouth opened like a fish's, he's green eyes wide with shock - quickly, without thinking about it, his green orbs scanned the room to make sure he was in the right one. Smallish bed, dull colours (mainly white) his clothes on the floor in a pile - check. This was his room. Why the hell was Sheamus here though? Wade looked at the Irish man and gasped loudly, seeing his bare, pale chest - the cover just covering his member.

Wade rushed back, falling out of the bed and hitting his arse hard against the floor. His thoughts were all muddled and crazed as he checked that he still had all his clothes on. Sheamus watched him with weary eyes as Wade checked himself over, he's legs scrambling to move his body further away from the Irish man. The Brit's back hit against the wall as he stared up at Sheamus.

"What did you do to me?!" Wade yelled, covering his arms over himself in a protective manner.

"What do you mean?" Sheamus questioned, not liking how this was going. He sat up and pulled the cover over his naked lower half.

"Why are you in my bed?! What did you do to me while I was asleep!"

Sheamus raised an eyebrow, anger building up in his chest; was Wade suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?! That Sheamus touched him, well, he did, but not like what Wade was suggesting. "I didn't do anything to ya, fella!" Sheamus yelled back, noticing how Wade flinched back from his tone of voice and he remembered all of last night; a pang of guilt came, but he quickly shook it off.

"Like I believe that, why are you naked? You had sex with me, didn't you!" Wade cried out, Sheamus glared at him hard.

"No I didn't, fella! Look at yourself, you've still got all your clothes on! The only reason I'm naked is because of that bath, I didn't have any other clothes to change into and I thought this was my room!" Sheamus roared out, Wade looked petrified. The Irish man didn't think he's ever since the "Barrett-Barrage" look so vulnerable before, plus he didn't think anyones eyes could get that wide with shock and fear. It seemed like hours had passed, they just looked at one another, Wade's heart beating so loud he thought Sheamus would be able to hear it. An unwritten look was on the Brit's face, like he was remembering something that happened; Sheamus made a mental note of this.

Wade finally looked down, curling into a tight ball, resting his head on his knees - face cast downwards. A soft, almost non-existent whisper escaped Wade's mouth, it was so quiet that Sheamus barely heard it. "Get out."

Sheamus watched him only for a moment before getting up, not caring that he was naked in front of Wade, but he did catch one of Wade's green eyes look at him. Not saying a word, Sheamus walked to the door, he opened it, peering outside to make sure that William wasn't about - then he quickly looked back to Wade (who now had tears in his eyes) Deep inside, Sheamus wanted to go hold him again, but stopped himself and walked out, closing the door behind him before rushing to the bath room to find his clothes.

Wade sobbed quietly, staying in a tight ball.

_"No good whore, do you think anyone else will want you?" _He laughed, it sickened Wade to the stomach at remembering. _"Don't make me laugh, after what you did? No one will even look at you. You're pathetic. You're a slut...you're a monster..."_

"I'm a monster," Wade whimpered, holding himself; hoping the pain would go away soon.

* * *

Sheamus stormed down the hallway, his mind lost in a whirlwind of thoughts; did wade really think that low of him? That he would touch him in his sleep?! The thought kept pushing itself to the front of the Irish man's mind as he gathered his clothes from the bathroom and put them on. "Damn arse," Sheamus growled out, the sadness he felt quickly turned into anger as he moved to the sink, turning the tap on and splashing cold water on his face.

Sheamus didn't want to be angry with the small Brit, but he just couldn't help it. Taking in a deep breath, he let his eyes move up from the sink to the mirror; catching the sight of his reflection. His eyes moved slowly up to his face, over his red beard which still had small droplets of water in it and up his pale skin until he locked eyes with himself. The blue orb's that looked back at him with a mix of anger and hurt as Wade's word's still circled in his head.

"He doesn't know," Sheamus said over and over in his head, calming himself down; knowing full well that Wade couldn't know about his past and how that topic had dragged up bad memories. "You have to calm down." A small voice said in the back of his mind, almost whispering to him. Sheamus knew it was right, he had anger issues sometimes that even his ex had told him. "I'm calm..." Sheamus told himself as he inhaled a much-needed breath; after breathing a little, he felt his heart beat slow. Sheamus wasn't sure how long he had done this for, but once he was sure he had his anger in check he left the bathroom; heading straight for the kitchen.

There was really only one thing that would keep his mind off of Wade and the whole incident with the Brit. As he entered the kitchen, the ginger was happy to see no one was up and about yet. Smiling to himself as he moved around the kitchen removing items one by one, until finally he had a small mountain of items on the counter. The Irish man had a secret love for cooking, it was just something he was good at and seemed to bring him some sort of peace. Not only that, but Sheamus thought that maybe cooking would help smooth things over with Wade; and be a nice thank you to William for letting him stay the night.

Humming as he went about his work, starting with waffles which he added berries and nuts to before moving onto the eggs. Sheamus' work put him in a much better mood and after a few minutes he couldn't help but hum the song he had song to wade in his sleep, though his mind never wondered back to what happened only an hour earlier - which was good and kept Sheamus in a great mood.

"Something smells good." William Regal said as he came into the kitchen just as Sheamus was setting up the table.

"Aye, I thought I would thank ye' fella for letting me bunker down here for the night. " Sheamus replied as he placed the last plate on the table and started to move the food to it. William laughed as he took a seat at the table, watching Sheamus move about the kitchen.

"You're always welcome here, Sheamus, you know that." William started before he picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of sausage from the plate as Sheamus set it down. Nodding his head to William, Sheamus took a seat at the other end of the table and started to move food to his own plate. The two ate their breakfast whilst making small talk about the horrid weather, and whether or not they thought the show would be put off for another night if the snow came back. They also wondered if they would have to go to the arena even though the reports on the television said the storm wasn't over yet.

"I wonder what's keeping, Barrett?" William asked before taking a long drink of his tea, then added; "Most of the time when he smells food he comes running, little Brit can eat like no other." Sheamus gave a small laugh at the thought of Wade being a big eater even though he had such a small frame. "Maybe I'll go and check on him." William said, pushing himself up and starting out of the kitchen. "I'll be right back, mate." He commented quickly, to which Sheamus nodded as a reply before he got up and started to clean the dishes.

* * *

Wade sat in his room quietly, humming a tune that had somehow wormed its way into his head even though he had no clue what it was from. He wasn't sure how long he had sat on the floor of the room crying for, the cold wind blowing against the window; adding to his whimpering sounds before the unfamiliar tune had slowly wrapped itself around his mind, calming him down and stopping the tears that fell from his eyes. Wade had found himself smiling oddly as he pushed himself off the floor and moved over to the bed.

Pulling the blankets up and over his cold lower body as he reached for the book that rested on the nightstand. He had picked it up before the flight over to England and even though it wasn't his type of book he found it very enjoyable.

"Wade, you in there mate?" William's voice came from the other side of door, accompanied by a knock; making Wade jump a little.

"Yeah," Wade called back as he marked his place in the book just as the door handle started to twist and the door moved open.

"Sheamus cooked breakfast, why don't you come on down and eat with us mate." William said, stepping into the room with a smile on his face.

"No thanks, mate; I'm not hungry." Wade replied, knowing that if he did go to the kitchen he would have to face Sheamus and he couldn't do that; not after what had happened this morning.

"You sure?" William asked, a bit shocked that Wade had turned food down.

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling that well so I was just thinking about going back to sleep for a while; maybe it'll help." Wade lied as he smiled at the other Brit.

"Well then it's your loss, mate; Sheamus is a really good cook." William laughed as he turned and started to leave but then stopped and turned to wade. "Wade; if something's wrong, you know I'm here for you, right?" Wade looked at the older man and felt a stabbing pain in his gut.

"I know mate, but everything's fine." Wade said, trying to ignore the feeling of lying to someone who had been so kind to him since they had met. William nodded quickly but leaving, closing the door behind him as he left Wade alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Sheamus sat in one of the two large armchairs which was in the living room, listening to the weather lady go on and on about "how this is the biggest storm the UK has seen in years." The Irish man had got a call from one of the wwe producers; telling him that the show was once again called off which meant that Sheamus would be stuck here until the snow died down...

* * *

Eventually, Wade finally made his way down stairs after putting on some proper clothes; a light grey jumper and some long-legged, black kegs. Wade's footsteps were almost silent, the stairs only creaking a little at his weight as he moved down them - heading toward the kitchen. If it wasn't for his stomach feeling as though his throat had been cut or something, then Wade would still be wrapped up nice and warm in his blankets; trying, but mainly failing, to fall asleep again.

Hearing the tv blaring on about the weather, Wade figured that Sheamus and William were in there listening to the report. Entering the kitchen, Wade wondered over to the kitchen, quickly making himself a sandwich and gobbling it down in one; he always found food to be a comfort to him when he remembered all those bad memories.

Leaning against the counter, Wade began to make himself a cup of tea; only to jump when he heard someone come in. His eyes looked up with panick that it maybe Sheamus; but they quickly cleared as they landed on William who was smiling at him. Wade gave a small smile back, offering to make a cup of tea for Regal, too; but the older Brit just shook his head before speaking.

"Wade I'm going out to a friend's house for a bit, the weather report says the snows stopping for now but will be back later - I'll be home before it comes though." William said as he zipped up his coat. Wade stood there, the spoon he had in his hand falling onto the counter, his eyes going wide at what this meant. If William left, then that would mean Wade would be stuck here with Sheamus. By himself. With Sheamus. Stuck in this house...with Sheamus? By himself?!

"You can't go!" Wade responded a little to fast and loud, making William look up at him with a slight frown upon his face. "What if you don't make it back in time? You could get stuck out there! Or worst, you can't go - " Before Wade could finish, William cut him off with a chuckle and a pat on the younger's cheek.

"Don't worry, Wade; I'll be fine." William chuckled some more, gently touching the side of Wade's face. "There's food in the cupboards if you get hungry, you know where the books are to keep yourself occupied," William smirked knowing how much Wade loved to read. "Just asking Sheamus if you need anything, I've asked him to cook a bit extra tonight for us, alright?" Wade couldn't find any words as he watched William turn and saying something to Sheamus in the living room, though the younger Brit didn't hear anything. Regal gave a small wave before leaving, the cold air from the front door being opened came flowing into the kitchen making Wade shudder a little.

"Be careful, William..." The former leader of Nexus said in a whisper before rushing up stairs; completely forgetting about the cup of steamy, hot tea resting on the side as he went and buried himself in the covers of his bed; eyes glued to the window...

A long time later, about 5:00 o'clock that night, there was a phone call from William; saying he was going to stay at the friend's house for the night because they were snowed in. It must have been about half an hour after William had left that the snow had began to fall again, this time heavier, all anyone could see outside was the colour white. Around half six, just as Sheamus had finished cooking what was left in the refrigerator, and Wade lying in bed humming and reading at the same time; the power suddenly went out.

Wade looked up from the book he was reading quickly as the light allowing him to read suddenly went off. Pulling down the covers over him, Wade got up and wondered down the stairs, peeking his head into the living room; seeing that there was two plates set up on the floor, pillows to sit on by them. Glancing around, the Brit spotted where Sheamus was, he was rummaging through some draws; looking for something. Not really wanting to ask, but wanting to eat the good smelling food, Wade stepped into the living room - only to be caught by Sheamus.

"Ah, fella; don't suppose you know where some candles are, do ya?" The Irish man turned and looked at Wade who had been edging for the food. Thinking for a few minutes, Wade looked down as he answered quietly.

"I think there in the cupboard up stairs..."

Sheamus nodded before going up stairs quickly, Wade sat down and picked up a knife and folk; but didn't start eating the pasta yet, deciding to wait for the man who had cooked it. Not long later and the somewhat dark room was illuminated by a flickering light of a few candles as Sheamus placed them around the room, mainly where the food was so they could see what they were eating. Wade sort of stayed as far away from Sheamus and Sheamus stuck to himself, neither of them really knowing what they could say to each other thanks to s'morning.

As they finished eating, Sheamus noticed how Wade shivered, the little Brit's teeth chattering even though he was eating something warm. Sighing to himself, Sheamus took hold of the plates once they were finished and put them in the sink before going up stairs. Wade sat in the living room; wondering where the ginger had gone off to and whether or not he should just go to bed instead of staying down here. Loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Wade just about had time to look at where the door was before a blanket covered him.

Pulling the covers down, Wade watched as Sheamus laid the rest of the blankets and covers on the floor before he moved to the fireplace and poked at it a few times. "William said it would be better if we sleep down here tonight; the fire should keep us warm better than up stairs in the other rooms." Sheamus said as he moved from the fire and fixed himself a comfortable spot on the floor away from the fire, quickly nesting in the thick blankets. Once he was comfortable, Sheamus turned his back to Wade and closed his eyes. Wade stared at the paler mans back, confused about Sheamus' kindness. Wade had been kind of a wanker to Sheamus this morning, but here Sheamus was; cooking for them even though William wasn't there and helping him stay warm. Wade looked at the Irish warrior, thinking about how he wish he hadn't been so rude to him s'morning...

Sheamus laid still, he had hoped that Wade would go to sleep so it wouldn't be awkward between them; but instead he had felt Wade move and could feel his eyes fixed on his back for what felt like hours.

"I'm sorry mate, I shouldn't have said those things." Wade's voice came out ghostly as it moved to Sheamus' ears. _'Is he talking to me?'_ Sheamus asked himself, not moving as he controlled his breathing to seem as if he was asleep. "I know you're asleep by now and won't hear any of this, but I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that...it was a mistake." Wade said, making Sheamus sure he was talking to him. "It's just that...," Wade cut himself off, sighing deeply.

"I've been hurt. So much." Wade added, his voice shaking and Sheamus knew the Brit was holding back tears even without looking at him."I shouldn't have thought you was like one of the horrible people who would do things to me in my sleep." Wade was quite for a long while after he said that. Sheamus was almost sure he had gone to sleep, but then he heard Wade whimpering; clearly trying to hide it.

"I'm so sorry Sheamus, if only you knew how hard it is to be secretly gay in the wwe, and to have an ex who haunts your dreams - that he's someone who your afraid will come back for you." Wade's voice was breaking as he spoke and he knew he shouldn't be saying such things, but Sheamus was asleep and he knew he would never know that the former leader of Nexus was spilling his guts to him.

Wade felt his body shake and he pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face into his hand as he cried hard.

"Shhh little guy, it's ok." A voice said as an arm was wrapped around Wade, making him flinch back and look up quickly being met by the large blues of Sheamus'

"Sheamus...I..." Wade whimpered out loud as he tried to push the Irish man away

"Hey, claim down fella." Sheamus said as Wade tried to break free from his wrapped arm.

"Get off me Sheamus," Wade protested weakly, clearly not having any real fight in his voice. He couldn't believe Sheamus was awake and holding him, seeing the weak side of him, something Wade didn't like people to see.

"I will get off ye' when ya' are ok, fella," Sheamus said; making it clear that he had no intention to let go of the Brit. Wade gave a few more attempts at getting free of Sheamus's arms but soon gave up and just cried in the large arms of Sheamus...

"Aye fella you feeling any better now ye' got it out?" Sheamus asked as Wade's whimper's stopped and he looked up at the large Irish man with big, puffy, red eyes that stood out against his green pupils.

"Sheamus...I- thanks," Wade mumbled the last part with a mixed look on his face.

"Don't worry little guy, now let's get some sleep. I think you could use it." Sheamus said as he pulled Wade into the nest of blankets he had made, the former bare knuckled fighter still in his arms.

"Sheamus..."

"Shhh fella, just sleep and don't worry." Sheamus cut Wade off, smiling down at the smaller man who returned his own weak smile before resting his head on the pale chest before slowly drifting off to sleep; wrapped in a safe, warm feeling...

**Cheers for reading; thanks for the reviews/followers/faves so far. ;) Review or Pm. :) P.s The song Sheamus sang is: Artist: Secret Garden. Song title: Sleepsong. Album: Earthsongs. Just in case you wanted to hear it first hand =]**


End file.
